sugarshooterfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Sugarless
|title=Lord, Prince, Wife |affiliation=Subordinates, Prince Satan |hair_color= Violet |eye_color= Auburn |game_debut=''Sugar Shooter }} Lord Sugarless (シュガーレス) first appears as the main antagonist in Sugar Shooter, in-which he is a non-playable boss character in the final stage of the game. He returns in Sugar Shooter 2 as one of Prince Satan's four wives, and is available as a selectable partner in Story mode. Profile ''Sugar Shooter Lord Sugarless and his three minions, Tarosuke, Arthur, and Souffle, invade the Sugar Kingdom for its abundance of sweets. Satan makes his way to stop Sugarless and his minions from destroying his land. Sugarless is confronted by Satan in a setting of skyscraper-like wedding cakes. Satan defeats his minions one-by-one, and then a second time before the battle with Sugarless himself. Sugarless announces his plans to defeat Satan and take the kingdom for himself, but once he is stripped down, his true form is revealed. With strong intent, and desire, Satan defeats him and initiates his punishment. Afterwards, Satan requests Sugarless', as well as his three minion's, hands in marriage. They live happily ever after. Sugar Shooter 2 Sugarless has been confirmed for the sequel along with all other characters from the first game. Dudedle Studio blog-post Characteristics Appearance Sugarless is a young boy with a bodybuilder-like physique and a medium, taupe skin-tone. His eyes are round and curve-cornered with thin pupils; the color is auburn. Sugarless' battle-scars are his distinguishing feature. His hair is flared, being relatively spiky with long, bushy sideburns; the color is a pale violet. His eyebrows are thick and long with split-ends. He also has body hair which grows from his underarms, legs, and pubic region; and forearms in his initial appearance. His outfit is based on a king's medieval plate armor. He wears silver armor rimmed in gold. It includes a cuirass, gauntlets, faulds, greaves, and a spaulder on his left shoulder. He also wears a blue loincloth with gold-lining, and a floor-length, maroon cape. Underneath, he wears a white thong. Additionally, Sugarless wields a large broadsword. Personality Sugarless has a high-and-mighty demeanor. In general, he is bitter and antagonistic. Sugarless' true form reveals what is a blunt representation of his immature behavior. Abilities His bullets are themed after flavor, sugar, and warfare. He has nine Lives, ten Attack Patterns and six Sugar Rush Attacks. Sugar Rush Attacks *Bitter Storm *Syrup Spring *Candy Lance *108-Dessert Fantasia *Grand Cross *Sugarless Nightmare Gallery Cha-sugarless.png|Sugar Shooter'' UnderSugarless.png|Underwear UnderSugarlessTrue.png|True Form SS2 Sugarless.png|''Sugar Shooter 2'' Agefy5rCQAMNSLX.jpg large.jpg|Coffee Mug Face_Towel.png|Face Towel Quotes *''"So... YOU are the fabled Satan..."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"I see that you've already taken... good care of my subordinates"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"NEVER! All I want... is nothing more than to be able to enjoy these desserts..."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Because... in my world... sweet things don't exist!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"I will defeat you... And Sugar Kingdom shall be mine for eternity!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Y-You'll pay for this!!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"This is bad... My true form...!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"S-SILENCE, FOOL!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"T... This can't be true...!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"...He's not even listening..."'' – Sugar Shooter Trivia *In the first game Sugarless is revealed to be posing as a grown-man, but regularly retains his true form as of Sugar Shooter 2. *Chinese fans have translated his name as 武唐 (Wu Tang), a pun on 无糖 (sugar-free). References Category:Characters